Question: Suppose $\sin N = \frac{2}{3}$ in the diagram below.  What is $LN$?



[asy]
pair L,M,N;
M = (0,0);
N = (17.89,0);
L = (0,16);
draw(L--M--N--L);
draw(rightanglemark(L,M,N,18));
label("$M$",M,SW);
label("$N$",N,SE);
label("$L$",L,NE);
label("$16$",L/2,W);
[/asy]
Solution: Since $\sin N = \frac{2}{3}$ and $\sin N = \frac{LM}{LN}=\frac{16}{LN}$, we have $\frac{16}{LN} = \frac{2}{3}$, so $LN = \frac{16}{\frac{2}{3}} = \boxed{24}$.